


the world keeps spinning

by storhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, golf date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3976876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storhan/pseuds/storhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's good at golf, so Harry rewards him for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world keeps spinning

Harry grips the side of the golf cart so tight he sees his knuckles turn white as Niall speeds down the golf course, taking a sharp turn that causes Harry's stomach to lurch.

"Hey, Ni, do you think you might want to slow down a bit?" Harry asks cautiously, hoping he can keep his lunch inside his stomach.

"Sorry," Niall mutters, and the cart immediately stops, much to Harry's delight. "I'm just happy to finally be able to spend some time with you. Haven't been able to since tour started."

Harry can't blame him, really, because they haven't been able to spend more than five minutes together. Between the flights, the buses and all the rehearsals, they haven't been able to spend some alone time together, and when they actually do find the time, they just end up falling asleep. And Harry's excited too, if he's honest, because that's all he's been wanting to do is spend some time with Niall, just the two of them. So naturally, he'd jumped at the opportunity when Niall asked if he wanted to go golfing.

"Niall Horan, is this a date?" Harry asks incredulously as Niall steps out of the golf cart to grab his clubs from the back, Harry following right behind him.

Niall just shrugs, but Harry can see the corners of his mouth twitching up slightly. "If you want it to be."

"Alright, but I don't sleep with someone on the first date," Harry says, reaching for his clubs.

"Good thing we already have, then," Niall says, slinging his golf bag over his shoulder and smacking Harry on the bum as he walks away. Even with his back turned, Harry knows he's wearing a smug grin.

Niall pokes a tee into the ground and sets a golf ball on top of it before grabbing one of his clubs. Harry watches Niall position himself in front of the tee, and his eyes travel down the length of Niall's body, stopping on his arse in those bum-hugging shorts. Harry swallows dryly, ignoring the way his own shorts seem to feel a little tighter.

Harry watches as Niall takes his first swing and how the line of muscles in his back move, and he wonders vaguely if that's what it looks like when Harry's underneath him, thrusting in and out, in and -

He's brought out of his stupor when Niall places a hand on his arm, looking at him with furrowed eyebrows. "You alright, Haz?"

Harry meets his eyes and nods with a weak smile, glad that the crease between Niall's eyebrows disappears. "Yeah, m'fine."

"Well, it's your turn."

"Right." Harry nods before setting up his shot, but he can't seem to focus when he can feel Niall's eyes boring into the back of his skull. His hands are sweaty around the club and he feels like his knees are going to give out any second.

Harry's not the greatest golfer in the world, he knows that, but he likes to think he's at least halfway decent compared to Niall. But he also knows that he's nowhere near halfway decent when he can't bloody focus with Niall standing two feet away watching him. So Harry closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, concentrating before taking his swing. He follows the arc of the ball with his eyes and watches as it lands - right in the bunker.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Niall asks, and it's a better reaction than Harry had expected, which was for him to burst into laughter.

"Yeah." Harry nods. "I just think I'm a little off my game today." He shrugs nonchalantly and Niall seems to accept the answer because he doesn't press him any further about it.

They continue through the course, Niall making great shots and Harry making not-so-great shots. Harry has no problem losing to Niall, since that's how these outings usually end, but he hates himself for being so easily distracted by Niall in those fucking shorts. It was different when they were just mates and Harry wasn't checking Niall out every five seconds, but now, Harry's pretty sure he's going to be sporting a semi by the end of this if he doesn't quit staring.

Even though they don't really play for the competition, Harry knows he's going to lose anyway, but he also doesn't think he's going to make it to the end of this course if he doesn't get some type of relief soon. So when he gets an idea, he hopes Niall'll play along if he tries to make things a little bit more appealing.

"This game is boring, don't you think? We should make it more... interesting."

"How so?" Niall asks offhandedly, keeping his attention on the golf ball in front of him.

"Whoever gets a hole in one gets blown by the loser."

Niall has the golf club up by his head in mid-swing before he stops to turn his head toward Harry. He considers him for a moment before a mischievous gleam appears behind his eyes. "Alright, but I hope you're prepared to lose."

A slow smirk spreads across Harry's face as he walks over to the golf cart and grabs a club and a ball which he places on the tee still sitting in the ground. Harry suddenly finds it hard to focus again, his vision swimming slightly, and he's pretty sure it's due to all the blood leaving his brain and flowing straight to his dick. He can feel Niall's eyes on him again, so he decides to make a show out of it and wiggles his bum, hoping to give Niall the same reaction that Niall gave him, but he only hears him chuckle.

"Just take the fucking swing, Haz," Niall says, kicking the back of his calf lightly. Harry does as he's told and takes the swing. He watches as the ball soars through the air and lands right in the bunker. Again. "Nice shot," Niall says and Harry turns to glare at him as he erupts into a fit of laughter.

"Hey," Harry drawls. "I'd like to see you do better."

Niall composes himself long enough to grab a club and place another ball on the tee.

Harry doesn't bother watching Niall's swing and instead returns to ogling Niall's arse in those fucking shorts that Harry wants nothing more than to rip off with his teeth. He's quickly pulled from his fantasy when Niall begins shouting and jumping up and down with his fist in the air.

In hindsight, Harry realizes that the bet was a stupid idea after all. There's no way he would've won the bet, he knows that, since Niall is clearly the better golfer, but be can't find it in him to care when Niall's bending over to remove the tee from the ground. Suddenly Harry's shorts feel much tighter again and all he knows now is that he has to give Niall his reward now or he won't make it to the end of the course if he has a raging hard-on.

He quickly grabs Niall's hand and leads him behind a tree off to the side of the course, glancing over his shoulder as a precaution, even though the course is practically deserted and he doesn't really need to. Before Niall can ask what he's doing, Harry pushes him up against the tree with his hips before capturing Niall's lips in a heated kiss. Niall gasps into his mouth as Harry sighs into it. _This is so much better than golfing_ , Harry thinks. He grinds his hips into Niall's, swallowing the moan that escapes from Niall's throat.

Harry kisses down Niall's throat, licking at the sweat that's built up under the collar of his shirt before he pulls back, breathless, smirking at Niall before sinking to his knees without preamble and fumbling with Niall's zipper. Niall lets out a shaky moan when Harry finally gets a hand around him. Harry wanks him slowly a few times, just to tease him like Niall's been teasing him all afternoon. It's only when Niall starts bucking up into Harry's hand that he takes the head of Niall's cock into his mouth and slowly sucks him down. He can feel Niall's thighs tremble under his fingertips as a few mumbled expletives leave his mouth.

"Been gaggin' for it, haven't ya?" Niall asks and Harry hums around his cock. Niall's hand finds its way into Harry's hair as his hand squeezes around the base, hollowing his cheeks. Harry moans around him as Niall gives a slight tug to his hair.

"Fuck, Haz, your _mouth_ ," Niall breathes, and Harry moans around him again. He always did love compliments, but he loves them even more coming from Niall.

Harry's eyes flicker up to Niall's briefly, and he has to grip Niall's hips to keep him from sliding down the tree. He smirks around Niall's cock in his mouth, loving the fact that he can take Niall apart piece by piece with just his mouth.

Harry hears Niall's head thump silently against the back of the tree when the head of his cock brushes the back of Harry's throat. His hips jerk slightly, and Harry's hands grab the back of his thighs. Harry remains still and lets his jaw go slack.

Niall gets the hint and begins thrusting shallowly into Harry's mouth. Harry begins moaning around him again, palming himself through his shorts as Niall fucks his mouth. Niall's thrusts begin to speed up, the head of his cock catching the back of Harry's throat with each snap of his hips.

Niall's thrusts eventually become more erratic and Harry knows he's close. All it takes is one sharp tug on Harry's hair to make him moan around him once more and then Niall's coming down Harry's throat with a soft grunt. Harry swallows eagerly as he moves his hands back to Niall's hips, holding him in place while he sucks him off through the last of his orgasm.

Harry pulls off and licks his lips with a smirk, watching Niall slump against the tree, trying to catch his breath. Harry stands back up and places a chaste kiss to Niall's lips and helps him pull up his shorts and tuck himself back inside.

Niall's hand reaches between them, brushing over Harry's straining zipper, and it's then that Harry realizes how achingly hard he is.

"Come here," Niall says, trying to steady his shaky fingers so he can unzip Harry's flies.

Harry moves closer and watches as Niall undoes his zipper and finally get a hand around Harry's throbbing cock.

"Fuck," Harry breathes, leaning his head on Niall's shoulder and letting out a sigh of relief as Niall flicks his wrist just right, the way Harry likes.

Harry lets out a shuddery breath and jerks his hips up into Niall's hand when his fingers pick up speed, dragging his thumb over the head of his cock with each upstroke.

Harry's not going to last long with the way Niall's calloused fingers drag deliciously down his cock, working him closer and closer to the edge. It only takes one more firm tug from Niall and Harry's coming over his hand with a low whine, panting against Niall's shoulder.

"We should do this more often," Niall says, turning his head enough to place a kiss to Harry's temple.

"Definitely," Harry breathes against his neck, pressing a soft open-mouthed kiss to the underside of Niall's jaw while he tucks himself back into his shorts. Harry lifts his head enough to catch Niall's lips in a kiss, long and lingering, unlike their usual kisses that always seem to be sloppy and rushed. It's nice, Harry thinks, because he could spend all day kissing Niall. He hopes he gets to spend his whole _life_ kissing Niall.

Niall brings a hand up to cup Harry's cheek, but immediately pulls it away when he realizes it's still sticky with Harry's come. Harry glances at his hand before looking back at NIall wide-eyed.

"Did you just-" he begins, but Niall shuts him up with a quick peck to his lips, giggling against his mouth.

"I think it's time we hit the showers, yeah?"


End file.
